


Research

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Wait, What did you Say?! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Sometimes, you can get exactly what you asked for.





	Research

                “You keep opening your mouth like that, I’m gonna stuff my dick in it.”

                She choked on her yawn.  “What?!”

                Dean squinted at her from across the library table.  “You heard me,” he hissed across the space.  “Sam’s over in the stacks, no one is around and you keep showing me exactly where I’d rather park my dick than open one more goddamn book.”

                She placed her book on the table, leaning forward on her own elbows.  “Feeling a little pent up, are we Dean?”  She asked, her eyes sparkling. 

                He grumbled as he slapped his hand down on the next book, “You have no idea.”

                She tilted her head in thought, then suddenly slid beneath the table.  He looked down his body in shock to see Y/N crawling across the space on her hands and knees.  She stopped directly between his legs.  Her eyes were now full of desire and mischief.  He spread his knees farther to let her come closer.  Once her chin was almost against him, she slowly opened her mouth, eyes locked on his.   

                The sight of her waiting to be used was so hot, Dean had never gotten so hard so fast in his life.  Frantically, he worked open his belt and jeans, taking care not to hit her in the face with the buckle.  Pulling his erection free, he pushed it down towards her waiting mouth where she sucked it in, burying her face against his groin.  He bit his tongue to keep from shouting her name throughout the library.  He tangled his fist in her hair, fighting the urge to choke her with his cock.    

                Then he felt her hand wrap around the base as she began bobbing her head.  Both hands were tangled in her hair now, guiding her as he continued to fight the urge to jerk his hips.  He was well on his way to coming when he was startled by Sam’s voice.  

                “So get this…” he dropped into the empty chair at the head of the table.  He looked at Y/N’s empty space then at Dean.  “Where is she?”

                “Sucking my dick under the table.”  Dean replied in a calm voice that he was, honestly, surprised that he could pull off at the moment.  He clenched his fists in her hair as she felt her teeth ghost down on the head of his throbbing cock. 

                Sam rolled his eyes.  “Seriously.”

                Dean tried not to shudder while Y/N sucked him in to the hilt, then stopped.  Resting her head against his thigh, his cock was literally parked in her mouth.  He brought one of his hands up to rest on the table surface.  He slid down in his chair a little bit, trying to look as casual as he could.  “I don’t know Sammy.  I’m sure she’s around here somewhere.”  He huffed, “I’m not her keeper.”  She swallowed around him.  His eyes tried to roll back into his head. 

                “Well, anyways, I found this in the lore…”

                As Sam droned on, Dean tried hard to listen.  He really did.  But all he could focus on was the still, tight warmth of her mouth.  He flexed the muscle and she responded by sliding her tongue over the surface.  The moment he started getting soft, she’d suck and swirl her tongue around him, bringing all of his blood back.  The knowledge that she was just out of his sight, on her knees, kept him steel stiff and ready to blow. 

                “So, I’m gonna go back and see if there is any more from this author.  Update Y/N when she surfaces?”

                Dean swallowed at his brother’s unknown innuendo and nodded eagerly, his fist clenching and unclenching on the table.  “You bet,” he replied through his teeth. 

                Sam paused, “You ok?  You look flushed.”  He eyed his brother with concern. 

                Dean nodded, running his hand over his face.  “Fine,” he snapped, “just kinda itching to get out of here.  You know how I love books.”

                Sam nodded, “I’ll hurry.”  Heading back into the maze. 

                Dean looked down to see Y/N’s bright eyes as she sucked hard, hollowing her cheeks and then released him.  His erection bobbing urgently before her face. 

                “Oh my God,” he breathed, “how did you do that?”  He reached down and gently caressed her cheek with his fingertips. 

                Her reply was a simple smile and a flick of her tongue over his sensitive head.  “More?”  Her soft voice wafted up to him. 

                He nodded eagerly.  “Baby, I need to cum.  Please.”

                Intense pleasure rolled through his body as she resumed pleasuring him.  Sure, he’d been edged, but never before had he been held on the precipice for so long.  His core burned, his balls were heavy and tense as she rolled them in her hand.  A grunt escaped and his hips jerked against his will.  “Y/N, I—“ he exhaled hard as he blew his load down her eager throat.  His hands were flat on the tabletop, his body rigid as he came.  He bit his lip to bleeding to keep from shouting. 

                As his orgasm faded he slumped in his chair, his softening cock retreating into the warmth of his boxers.  He slid back in his chair, pulling himself upright as he put himself back together.  When he looked up, she was back in her chair, nose in a book as if nothing had happened. 

                Were it not for his afterglow, and the desire to make her scream his name, he’d question it himself.    


End file.
